


Malfoy y Granger

by LaryssaD17



Series: Its LevIOsa not LevioSA [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humiliation, I Ship It, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Revenge, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: -Granger.- dijo una voz detrás de ella y la realidad era que no tenía que voltearse para saber que era él. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien.-Malfoy.- le dijo, sin voltearse, mientras sacaba los libros que necesitaría para las primeras clases de la mañana.-Dime, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- preguntó y la castaña rodó los ojos.-No.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Series: Its LevIOsa not LevioSA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Malfoy y Granger

-Granger.- dijo una voz detrás de ella y la realidad era que no tenía que voltearse para saber que era él. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien. 

-Malfoy.- le dijo, sin voltearse, mientras sacaba los libros que necesitaría para las primeras clases de la mañana. 

-Dime, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- preguntó y la castaña rodó los ojos. 

-No. 

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?- su tono de voz era el de molesto, pero a sus espaldas, tenía una sonrisa de lado, la cual desapareció cuando Hermione volteo de repente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

-Porque no dejaré que le rompas el corazón a una de mis amigas con tus estupideces.- le dijo, con tono amenazador y molesto. Algo que él encontró divertido y extraño considerando que era una pequeña ratita de biblioteca. 

-¿Estás segura de que es por eso, Granger?- preguntó, estirando su brazo hasta que su mano se apoyara del casillero al otro lado de la castaña. Hermione, entonces, se encontró acorralada entre su casillero y el rubio odioso aquel, pero ella no le tenía miedo.- No será, que por casualidad, estás celosa de que me haya fijado en tu amiga y no en ti. 

Hermione levantó las cejas y luego sacó una carcajada. Una carcajada que sonó bastante genuina para ser falsa. 

-¿Celosa? A ver, Malfoy, ¿por qué demonios estaría celosa?

-No lo sé.- dijo bajando la voz y acercando su rostro un poco. 

Hermione cambió la cara de inmediato y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Aún así, intentó mantenerse serena. O al menos, demostrarse serena. 

-Será porque te traigo loca.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. 

Los ojos cafés de ella, chocaron entonces, con los azules de él y se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, en una especie de pelea visual. 

-Ya quisieras.- le espetó con mala actitud antes de voltearse y cerrar su casillero. 

Su cabellera castaña y abundante, le dio en la cara, pero él no se quejó. Al contrario, se acercó un poco a olerlo. Su champú era de fresas y era intoxicante. 

Se alejó cuando ella se giró, con su mochila al hombro y los libros en los brazos y luego de darle una mirada asesina, se fue caminando, pero él la siguió con una sonrisa. 

-Vamos, Granger, no tiene nada de malo aceptar que estás celosa. Las chicas admiten que les gustan los chicos todo el tiempo.- empezó mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. Hermione se detuvo al escucharlo y el rubio giró a verle confundido. 

-Querrás decir que para ustedes los chicos andar de mujeriego es normal. Lo cual no es un premio. Debería darles vergüenza.- dijo con veneno en sus palabras y verdadera molestia.

Y eso, Draco no lo aceptaría nunca en voz alta, pero le encantó. Hacerla enojar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. 

-Si te molesta que sea mujeriego, dame el número de tu amiga y entonces puedo tener algo serio con ella.- le dijo, siguiéndola por el pasillo. 

-Ni lo sueñes. No dejaré que le rompas el corazón a ninguna de mis amigas. 

-Está bien. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? Ya que te gusto, podemos sacar algo lindo de todo esto. 

Y entonces, la paciencia se le acabó a Hermione (mucho antes de lo normal) y en tres segundos se había detenido en medio del pasillo, se había volteado hacia él y le había señalado con un dedo índice con completa furia en los ojos. Draco se detuvo de repente, casi chocando con ella y la miró algo asustado. 

Hermione Granger era muchas cosas que le divertían, pero era la primera vez que se sintió amenazado por una chica que era cuatro pulgadas más pequeña o por una mujer en general. 

-Escúchame y hazlo bien, Malfoy.- empezó y él solo pudo mirarle con asombro.- No te daré mi número ni el de mis amigas y aunque tuviera todos los números de las chicas de esta escuela, tampoco lo haría. ¿La razón? Romper corazones por placer no es algo de hombres, es de cobardes.- le dijo, hundiendo un dedo índice en su pecho de forma acusadora.- Eres el peor de los cobardes y me das asco, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis amigas o a mí de nuevo si quieres mantener esa cara tal y como la tienes. 

Y luego de darle dos segundos más de odio con la mirada, se volteo y se fue caminando pasillo abajo, hacia la clase de Biología que la esperaba. Draco, en cambio, se quedó congelado en medio del pasillo unos segundos, entre asombrado porque la ovejita había demostrado la loba que llevaba dentro y humillado porque media escuela vio y escuchó lo que pasó. 

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo todo para atrás y luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina y tratar mal a los espectadores, se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se propuso una cosa: Granger se las pagaría y sabía exactamente como hacerlo. 

Ella, por otro lado, estaba más que nerviosa y sorprendida consigo misma. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero se sentía orgullosa de haber puesto al mujeriego de la escuela en su lugar. Eso sí, veía venir algo malo, pues Draco Malfoy era el peor perdedor del mundo, sin embargo, se sintió bien cuando se lo contó a Ginny y a Luna y que estas la apoyaran total y completamente por haberle dicho todo aquello. 

Aunque claramente, cuando Draco le sonrió maliciosamente esa misma tarde en la cafetería, Hermione supo que las cosas solo habían empeorado entre ellos.


End file.
